I'll go on loving you
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: Then I'll go on loving you, I'll go on loving you... Sonadow Fluff, enjoy. YAOI, don't like, don't read. R&R please.


1"I'll go on loving you"- Alan Jackson

Story by Lady of the Squirrels

Anything Sonic belongs to Sega...

This story is a proud member of the Sonadow Fandom

_**I'll Go On Loving You**_

_When I look into your soft green eyes_

_When I see your delicate body_

_Revealed to me as you slip off your dress_

_I'm reminded what I feel for you_

Shadow opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into soft emerald ones. He smiled softly tilting his head forward just enough to kiss a tan muzzle every so gently. The angelic face smiled softly as his eyes became more focused realizing how perfectly their white sheets illuminated his love's appearance.

Sonic moved slightly, his messy quills keeping his sex appeal as his innocence shone through his childish eyes. His heroic smile considered odd for his position to most, but beautiful to Shadow softened as Shadow shifted, delicately running his fingers over his abdomen before settling at his waist. Sonic's movements were lazy as he shifted a little closer allowing Shadow to pull him to his chest and cradle him gently.

_Will remain strong and true_

_Long after the pleasures of the flesh_

They hadn't had sex in a long time, and yet everytime they woke up next to each other, it was magical. Shadow always told Sonic he looked like his angel. So heavenly and pure, no matter what they had done in the past, his Sonikku looked untainted. He'd always smile gently in the mornings, letting Sonic know if he scowled during the day, he never meant it in a bad way.

The gang didn't know they were together, which was surprising. They shared an apartment, they shared a room, they shared a bed. Though they supposed everyone thought Sonic slept in the room they had deemed his. Ever since the third night in their white-walled apartment, Sonic had climbed in bed with Shadow. It didn't used to be magical, but he was glad it had all changed. He was glad they were in love.

_Then I'll go on loving you_

_I'll go on loving you_

_I'll go on loving you_

He put his hands over Shadow's and smiled gently as the sun placed rays of sunshine on his beautiful face. The older hedgehog shifted behind him and suddenly his neck was being attacked with gentle, caring kisses. "Sonikku?"

Sonic let his eyes lower the slightest knowing what was to come. "Yes Shadow-kun?" He twisted in the ebony hedgehog's grasp letting their noses touch and fall into sweet eskimo kisses. He had a feeling they wouldn't be getting out of bed for a while.

_Me in the rain or the wind_

_Or the moon up in the sky_

_The spin of the earth or the change of the tide_

Shadow held him closer, cuddling him like a child with his stuffed animal. His fur smelled of sunflowers and the fruit blossoms on the trees outside their window. "I love you." Sonic grinned nuzzling his face into the crook of Shadow's neck. His favorite part was when Shadow said those simple words. Three simple words that drove his heart to thunder wildly and his brain to melt into submission to whatever was in store.

_I don't know what brought us together_

_What strange forces of nature_

_Conspire to construct the present_

_From the Past_

They had never know what had made them look at each other that one night. What made them look at each other like they stared at each other now. They had always hated each other, and from that hate blossomed love, love from an unknown source, an unknown envy.

They laid in bed thinking about it a moment before Shadow smiled and nipped Sonic's ear, starting a pointless battle for dominance. Shadow won with little to no resistance and smirked down at his prize. His lovely prize he had won over three years ago.

_Then, I'll go on loving you_

_I'll go on loving you_

_I'll go on loving you..._

_Fin_

Author's Note: 8D told ya I might have one done by bed time!! Well, maybe not your bed time, but mine. Believe it or not my parents have actually restricted my weekend 'stay awake' time...and I bring some bad news I forgot to mention in earlier posts from yesterday and today. I'm moving so I won't be able to post for a couple months. We have to wait for our house to be built. Sorry yo. - LOTS


End file.
